1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-up apparatus for a hood of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to the flip-up apparatus that can lift up a rear end of the hood at a vehicle collision in order to secure a deformation of the hood thereby absorbing a collision impact.
2. Description of Related Art
An automobile is generally provided, on a front part thereof, with an engine compartment whose upper opening is covered with a hood. Among a variety of hoods, there is a hood whose rear end is lifted up by a predetermined amount at a vehicle collision although the hood is adapted so as to open and shut about the rear end in a normal state. The lift-up of the rear end of the hood allows its downward deformable span to be increased. Therefore, even if an external load (e.g. collision object) due to the collision is applied on the rear end of the hood, such collision energy can be effectively absorbed due to increased deformable span of the hood. Such a hood, namely, “flip-up” type hood is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-37128.